


One For The History Books

by DanceOnThinIce



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOnThinIce/pseuds/DanceOnThinIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it best to just leave things alone, like a world war that circles around a certain snowy haired knight? (Just you're average everyday OC insert story. Two points of view multi chapter multi ships. A reboot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(T)

All I could process at first was the pain from my splitting headache, then there was the chilling wind that made my hair whip around my face and tickle my nose. I opened my eyes a crack and saw only a clear blue sky. The sun was bright, a little too bright for my liking actually, I winced and squeezed my eyes tightly trying to block out the light that was making my head ache even worse.

"Lord Captain!" A man shouted. "This one is waking up!" I winced at the volume of the man's voice and tried to turn on my side.

I'd only ever felt like that once before in my life. The time I had a hangover after getting drunk at a new year's party at my older cousin's house. I was knee deep in shit after my mom found out. I had only just turned sixteen at the time, so I got a lecture about alcohol abuse for what felt like hours, but really she didn't need to tell me anything. The headache and the nausea had already convinced me never to touch a drink again in my life.

This is all beside the point though, I'm getting off track.

I hears the shuffling of feet and the clanking of metal for a few seconds. Then a man's firm yet mild voice, "Are you awake now?" He asked

I laid there for a moment, his voice was familiar. I had heard it somewhere before to be sure, but I couldn't put my finger on where. "Well?" He asked. I only manages to nod my head yes before he continued. "What is your name? Do you remember it?"

My name? How could I not remember it? "Talia." I said in a small voice.

"Talia." The man repeated. I knew that voice for sure, it was on the tip of my tongue. "And your friend?" Friend? I opened my eyes fully to discover I was laying on a wooden floor. From my spot on the floor I could see several pairs of boot clad feet. I was surrounded by them. I looked to the side and saw someone I knew for sure was familiar.

"Nicky!" I sat up, my headache all but forgotten. At the time Nicky had been my best friend for about eight years. We were almost inseparable, and when I looked at her that moment, laying there on the ground looking pained, I felt like my heart sank into my stomach. I crawled over to her and moved her to a sitting position so her head could rest on my shoulder. "Nicky wake up." My voice trembled a little. I could fee eyes on me but I was too worried to really care. I shook her gently a few times before she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" I let out a sigh of relief before asking if she was alright. "Yeah Kinda sore thought I guess." She yawed before she continued. "Why do you-"

The man cleared his throat and brought out attention back to him. I looked at him clearly for the first time and I felt like the world had stopped for a moment. For two reasons. The first reason was his helmet. The face of an awful demon looked straight at mine. The second reason; I remembered where I'd heard that man's voice.

(N)

I woke up to the sound of Talia's voice and the feeling of cold wind across my skin. I didn't know why she was so panicked at first, but then I looked around and saw several people dressed identically except for one man wearing black and red armor. He cleared his throat and asked me "Well? What is your name?"

"Er, Nicole?" I stuttered. Talia and I looked at the man with utter astonishment. I knew him, or rather knew of him. He didn't exist. Or at least, he wasn't supposed to.

"Why are you here?" He asked Talia and me sternly.

We looked at each other for a moment "I-I don't know..." I answered honestly.

Murmurs erupted among the men around us, "Amnesia perhaps?" said one man to another.

"No, they've got to be lying." one replied.

"Well they did fall on their heads when they passed through the crystal." Another man offered.

"Enough!" Shouted the man in dark armor. He turned to us and began to speak but was cut off by one of the others.

"Lord Captain!" He called, "Monsters at the fore!"

The armor clad man turned quickly drawing a dark sword from the sheath clipped to his side. "Stay back!" He warned us, and ran to join his men in battle.

I sat up and continued to stare at the man. He fought with ferocious intensity slashing and hacking away at the floating eye rest of the men fought as well some managing canons for range or fighting close range with blades of their own. It all looked so rehearsed. I figured they all practiced things like this every day, and honestly it was pretty intimidating too. It shouldn't have been possible though, I thought as hard as I could about what had happened earlier that day but nothing came to me. I heard a loud screeching sound followed by a thud and saw the last monster fall to the floor and begin to crumple away into dust and blow away with the wind.

The armored man wiped his sword with a bit of cloth and re-sheathed it before turning around. "Everyone alright?" Some men said yes, others simply nodded, and a small few collapsed clearly exhausted. He turned to us specifically, "And you? Are you alright." He pushed up the visor on his helmet and for the first time we were able to look him in the eye.

"You're-" I began.

"Cecil Harvey..." Talia and I were, without a better word, mind blown.


	2. Chapter 1

(T)

Nicky and I stared at the man before us in awe. At the time it had been something of a fantasy to me, to stand before my childhood hero, Cecil Harvey, himself. It was more than I could wrap my head around, and so instead I stood staring like a moron. I could hear some people whispering uneasily about the monsters and bad omens. Cecil looked us over like he was trying to see if we could potentially be a threat or not. Our staring contest ended when one of the other men on the ship alerted Cecil that they had reached Baron castle.

I watched him turn and leave to prepare for landing. He whispered something to another man as he left. I didn't have time to read his lips but I knew he said something about Nicky and me. I didn't have much time to wonder what he said before Nicky tugged me by the arm to the side of the ship. "Talia, look!" I looked down over the edge where she pointed and the sight just about took my breath away.

I was greeted by a wide stretch of lush green land peppered with forest and broken up by several streams and rivers. Mountains stretched across the horizon all the way to the vast sea, and several tiny villages dotted the land here and there. The castle town was a marvel of simple but lovely buildings, terraces, and well placed aqueducts. From my place ion the airship I could see many winding streets that lead all around the city and to a great bridge that lead to a glamorous castle.

As amazing as the rest of the view was though, nothing impressed me more than the large castle that looked like it could have touched the sky. It sat on top of a green hill that seemed to be flourishing with plant life despite being surrounded by stone walls that might have been well over 10 meters high. Huge towers stood over the earth, large beautiful arches hung over open walkways, all of it made from gorgeously carved marble and stone. The ship circled it twice before landing in what seed to be an airship hangar. Nicky and I were told to follow one of the men from the airship, and before we could protest we were whisked away from Cecil, who left without a word to us, in the opposite direction.

As much as his helmet freaked me out when I looked at it I found myself wanting to follow him instead. I didn't know any of these men, but with Cecil at least I had a good idea of where he was going and what he was doing.

(N)

The view of the castle had been amazing from the airship, and the inside of it was gorgeous as well. That's why I was much more than just disappointed when we were being rushed down a hall to gods knew where. All that I had time to see was a few tapestries and tinted windows, as we were being lead threw countless winding hallways and down several flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Talia asked beside me, I could hear her voice shake slightly. It was all I needed to know that she was beginning to unravel. I wondered why for a moment, before realizing the reality of the situation. We were being lead through a place we had never been seen before, by men we didn't know, in a world that we could assume was completely different from ours.

I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about it.

Before the soldiers who lead us could answer, or tell us to keep moving, we were stopped by another person I knew of. "Why was I not informed of the Red Wings' return?

The solders looked afraid of this new man, who sported a dark purple and blue suit of armor, complete with a dragon-like helmet that covered most of his face. My jaw dropped and I suddenly felt weak at the knees. Looking back on it now it was sort of embarrassing, getting star struck at a character from a work of fiction.

I stared with stars in my eyes watching him speak with the solider for what had seemed like an eternity. I felt an arm on my shoulder, which I would later find out had been Talia trying to bring me back down to earth. I don't remember the brief conversation they'd had. All I remembered for the next thirty minutes after he left was one brief second when he, Kain Highwind, locked eyes with me before carrying on I assume, to find Cecil.

A short while later we had finally reached our destination.

The castle dungeon.

One man opened the door to a cell and another motioned for Talia and me to go inside of it.

"We're prisoners?" Talia asked, her voice dripped in fear. I grasped her arm tightly and found that she was shaking hard with terror. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest so hard it might have burst. Suddenly one of the solders decided we were taking too long and opted instead to shove us into the cell. "W-wait!" Talia pleaded, as they slammed the door shut and locked it.

"We have orders to keep you in here until we figure out who you are and why you are here." One man told us.

"You will stay here until further notice.” Said another.

"We don't know how we got here!" I tried. "We don't know what’s going on! This was supposed to be a game!" I pulled at the bars and pleaded along with Talia to be let out for about an hour until we finally gave up and let ourselves sink to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short chapter and I apologize, I'm hoping to have my next chapter make up for that so until then please enjoy and I'll see you next time.
> 
> All reviews are welcome and brutal honesty is especially appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank who ever may be reading this and ask that you tell me what you liked so I can continue to do it or tell me what I did wrong so I can improve in it. Thank you~


End file.
